User talk:Nearó Unlimited
<--- Welcome to my Talk Page! If you've got any questions then ---> Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Ash9876 (talk) 11:35, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, it's good. No problems here! Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:46, July 30, 2015 (UTC) I have deleted your Thunder God Slayer Magic. You need my permission to make a Lost Magic, Black Art, or Slayer Magic. Ask me about it and I will restore it- don't make pages before getting permission if the subject needs permission. Remember, you don't need a review from me to get permission- just make sure you know what you're doing and you should be fine. So all you need is my permission. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:43, August 1, 2015 (UTC) All you need to do is ask me on my talk page once you've got the required criteria met; that's how it always works. Since I'm the admin who deals with magic and curses you need to come to me, no other admin. I usually answer pretty quickly unless I'm asleep/out. There's no need for reviews or anything, really- don't make a review page, all you need to do is ask me. Also don't create it and then wait/ask for permission, that's against the rules. Anyway, go ahead, I've restored the page. However, God Slayer is just high-tier elemental manipulation. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:04, August 1, 2015 (UTC) RE: Templates Hey Nearo. So, what I primarily do for property templates is get the base one and adjust colors, text, etc. But if you want to be a bit fancier, you can always ask another user if you can base your template around theirs. With the profile templates and character sheets, you might wanna ask Alpha, since he has one. Although I think it's called the "Slider." And the talk page template, you can copy and adjust from the top of my talk page. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 21:48, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Lol, you gotta ask me before you make any new Spirits. Don't worry about it this time, though, it's cool. Anyway, in terms of changes, I wouldn't use canon images or gifs, even if they display something unless it's using the characters involved. Other than that, it's not bad. Also I wouldn't use Memory-Make for anything spirit related, I'd just stick to Copy. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:21, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Can I create a character with cursed spirit magic? Tidecrescent1999 (talk) 23:00, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Ya Samael is the spirit I want, thanks for clearing that up so now I know to go to you to request a spirit. Go ahead, it's all good. Anyway, all you need to ask me for is Black Arts/Slayer Magic/Lost Magic/new types of Spirits. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:40, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Can u reserve Samael for me please and put Kai Akaime as its owner since that's the character that I am making that has cursed spirit magic?Tidecrescent1999 (talk) 08:06, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Like time travel is possible for like a minute or two. Also, an effect can expand outside the Personal Reality, just one really can't start outside of it. Does that help?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 12:48, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Rp I'm a wikia vetern, and a returning one here. Want to Rp I need it to improve my old skills.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:50, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Well, I'd just make it so that he can imbue his Crash Magic within his fighting style- since boosting the power of your attacks with magical energy is pretty much a basic function of magic. Also, for Demon's Eye, I'd just create a variant since it seems exclusive to him- but no, don't upload it onto the site. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:44, September 6, 2015 (UTC) If you want you can use this Creator's Eye for your character and also read some Rps here before, so you can get a handle on it. We can rp after that.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:14, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Your basically right. Only there are rules like no autohitting. That is automatically landed hits on the target. Now that is case by case I don't mind it somewhat cause it gets boring avoiding every attack. We can rp sometime this week.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:04, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Sure that sounds fun. Also, I'm closing the S-Class slots of my guild. I really should make the majority of them cause it's my guild. Doesn't seem right to have others make the powerhouses for my stories. But regular characters sure go nuts.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 17:37, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Yeah he can be as powerful as an S-Class just not one officially. Now maybe at a later date he/she can become one later. Also, I would appreciate it if you didn't use the spells Nikolai uses for his Creator's Eye. Each user of it has their own style.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 18:17, September 8, 2015 (UTC) I get off work in 60 mins I'll start it if you want. Also, so you know Nikolai is in the class as the Four Kings of Ishgar.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 18:29, September 8, 2015 (UTC) I'll start it later, I had to stay at work. I'll link it to you when I start it.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 19:56, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Your spells are fine as long as they don't use Curse Power or Cursed. Also, what would you like to expand on the Creator's Eye?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:16, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Hiooo. It's Copycat. Sure, go ahead in using Water-Make, good luck~ [[User:Copycat_02|'The Mighty Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 19:48, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Just asking, is ok if Nikolai is better with his Creator's Eye than your character's, in the rp? I mean Nikolai has had over 100 years to develop it. He can activate it instantly and really presses the restrictions of it. Also, I was thinking the rp should have the theme God VS Devil. I mean Nikolai is called a God of Creation and your's epitaph is the Devil.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:26, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Sure, that works.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:59, September 10, 2015 (UTC) RE: Deleted Page - Blank It was more an explanation than a warning, you're not in trouble or anything. I suggest using a sandbox if you're going to be editing very slowly. All pages need an infobox, short intro, and sections. Generally, I'll let people get away with missing one of the three (giving them a warning instead in the comments section), but your page had only one word on it, and thus it was an on-the-spot deletion. 21:36:19 Sat New Want me to start the rp?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 05:40, September 13, 2015 (UTC) You don't need permission for False Demons, hehe. Anyway, for your second Curse, that sounds a bit powerful. What are its weaknesses? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:32, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Gods and Devils, and it's your turn btw about your character's Creator's Eye. You can have it be any color or anything. It doesn't need tomoes, that is just Nikolai's.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:32, September 13, 2015 (UTC) I see. Well, does it have any other weaknesses? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 16:07, September 14, 2015 (UTC) I see, I see. Go ahead then. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 18:02, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Your turn. Creator's Throne is a spell that returns the damage you inflict by having light attack you in tiny explosions.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:18, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Your turn. And your character's Eye can still affect Nikolai. Just not directly as his in not as advance as Nikolai. However, quick attacks he can't undo if their affects are too fast to mentally overcome.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 18:26, September 15, 2015 (UTC)